His First Love
by PalmerPie
Summary: "During recess he tugged on one of her beautiful braids to get her attention, only to have her spin around and greet him with two angry eyes the color of Nutella. He loved Nutella. However, he didn't love the way she kicked him in the shins, sending him to the nurse's office." A cute little short story of Tratie and young love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series! I swear!**

* * *

He met his first love when he was only six years old. It was summer time and he had been exploring in a nearby forest, playing hide and seek with his brother and other friends. He was hiding in his favorite spot, high up in an old oak tree, when one of the branches broke. He woke up unaware of the time and day, but soon forgot all his worries when he heard _her_.  
The girl.  
Her voice was soft and light, but carried a certain warmth around it and he was enchanted. He followed the sound of her voice to an open field behind an old abandoned farmhouse. Her hair was in a braid, a brown so dark it was pretty much black. She was picking flowers and putting them together in a flower chain, all the while singing a song he didn't recognize.

* * *

_With the wind in the willows,_

_Grass as soft as a pillow,_

_I will let you lie beside me._

_Flower petals light as the snow,_

_So many miles to go,_

_But I'm waiting for you, can't you see?_

_Come, come when the storm is calm,_

_So I can take you into my arms._

_Come, come when I sing this song,_

_You'll be with me, it won't be long._

* * *

He didn't dare approach her, afraid of scaring her away. He listened to her sing the song over and over again, until he heard his brother calling his name from a distance. He reluctantly went back into the forest, not wanting his brother to discover his new guilty pleasure.  
For the next month, he ventured back to that same field every day, waiting for the girl with the dark hair and a voice a like an angel's. But for that entire month, she didn't come, not once to the field behind the abandoned farmhouse. And he was heartbroken.

* * *

**Heyo! Imma at a summer camp right now, but I managed to gain Internet access! Hallelujah! **

**Anyhoo, this is just a short story with a few chapters of Tratie that I thought up of. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please review, follow,and favorite if you liked it! I'll post the next chappie real soon, pinky swear!**

**Less than three, **

**PalmerPie**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer had ended and he was starting 1st grade. On the very first day, he sat behind a young girl with two black braids on the side of her head and he couldn't help but be reminded of the girl from the field.

During recess he tugged on one of her beautiful braids to get her attention, only to have her spin around and greet him with two angry eyes the color of Nutella. He loved Nutella. However, he didn't love the way she kicked him in the shins, sending him to the nurse's office. She tagged along, helping him put a band aid over the injury and then apologizing for kicking him so hard, saying that the braids had been done by her grandmother and were very special. He apologized as well, telling her he had wanted to get her attention. While waiting for the nurse to return with an ice pack, she began humming a familiar tune, making him freeze in place. After finishing humming, she turned to him and asked what he thought. He snapped at her and told her she was a horrible singer. She kicked him in the other shin just as painfully and ran off in tears. He felt bad for lying, because she was an amazing singer. But he couldn't bear to listen to her, especially because she sounded almost exactly like _the girl_.

She didn't talk to him ever again, until a project in 5th grade.

* * *

**Hola little Dorkinsnobs! I promised I would update fast didn't I?**

**Please review, follow or favorite and have an awesome summer! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	3. Chapter 3

He obviously had his suspicions over the last few years, but some things just didn't add up. The _girl_ hadn't returned to the field for that next month and he had just assumed she was just visiting for the summer. Meanwhile, the other girl had been living in this town since she was born, according to his mother. Along with that, the _girl_ was obviously gentle with her touch and kept to herself, as well as a lover of nature. The other girl did usually like to keep to herself and enjoyed gardening (He overheard her telling her friends this. He was not a stalker.), but she was definitely NOT gentle with her touch. He still had the scars on his shin from 1st grade for goodness sakes!

In 5th grade, they ended up being paired together for a small project in language arts. They would meet up at the library to do research and were about to finish. The due date was tomorrow and they were making last minute checks. To lighten the mood, he had decided to crack a few jokes in celebration. She would roll her eyes or lightly laugh at bad or cheesy they were, and he decided that he liked her laugh. It reminded him of a sunny day and made him want to laugh with her. They had even begun to talk about their life outside of school. He learned that she had a younger sister named Miranda and how she had never had Nutella before in her life (he was beyond shocked at this fact). He told her about his brother Connor, even though he was in the same grade as them and about the pranks they had pulled in the past. He had just finished telling her about how he had wiped butter all over his uncle's kitchen floor during a family reunion, making her laugh until she was about to fall out of her seat, saying her sides hurt. The librarian shushed them from a nearby location, and he ignored the elderly lady as he told the girl a 'Yo Mama' joke. The girl's expression suddenly hardened and turned dark and angry as she replied fiercely, "That's not funny!" before storming out of the library, leaving him confused and alone.

They turned in the project the next day, the girl giving him the cold shoulder. They ended up getting the highest A in the class, and his brother clapped him on the back, but all he could manage was a weak smile, because once again, the girl was no longer speaking to him.

* * *

**G'day mis chimichangas! I just ate five donuts and can't feel my stomach! Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, the song Katie sings is just some random stuff I made up... Heehee.**

**Please review, follow and favorite! ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	4. Chapter 4

Ironically, they ended up going to the same middle school as well. He would've liked to call it fate, except she hadn't spoken to him since the day they finished the project in fifth grade. She even ignored him in homeroom, where they had been seated together, as well as every class they had together, which ended up being all of them. Just like in elementary school, he and his brother quickly became the jokesters of the grade and quite popular. On the other hand, the girl, while having the potential to become popular, with her looks and personality, seemed content staying with her tight group of friends, one of which his brother had developed a crush on. It wasn't long before his brother had gotten the courage and asked one of the girl's friends out, the one his brother had had the crush on. She said yes, and they began sitting together at lunch. It didn't take many days before he found himself sitting next to the girl at lunch, the one who hadn't spoken to him since elementary, even when he asked to borrow a pencil in class. She simply handed him one and went back to her work, not saying a word. He would ask her almost every day, hoping that she would say something to her, and she would always have a spare for him, never speaking to him, just sparing a glance. It wasn't that he never had a pencil; he had enough to last him the rest of middle school, but he wanted to-he needed to- talk to her. Plus it was also an excuse for him to look at her without seeming to creepy. Her seat was by the window and he was always captivated by the way the sunlight framed her face just right, or how a strand of hair fell in front of her face when she was writing, and how she would naturally tuck it back behind her ear with ease. He knew it was stupid, and that he was only in middle school, but his thoughts would always go back to her and compare her to _the girl_.

* * *

**Wazzup little peach angels? Originally, I had wanted to make this story a oneshot but decided it was too long. Plus I haven't finished it all and wanted to get it here in place of my absence in the fanfiction world.**

**I promise Up In Flames is coming soon so don't worry!**

**Please review, favorite and follow! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	5. Chapter 5

One day, when he ended up sitting beside her at lunch, he had been discussing the latest basketball game, when he felt a finger tap his shoulder, and a voice say, "Hey."

He spun around in shock to find that it was the girl who had spoken to him. Trying his best to keep his composure he asked her, "What?"

Out of nowhere, she pulled out a napkin and began to wipe his cheek. "You had some cheese sauce on your cheek from your macaroni and cheese. You should wipe your mouth more often."

Trying to play it cool, he joked, "I was saving it for later," but by then, she had already turned around and talking with her friend, ignoring him once again. That was when he decided that he liked her attention and would do anything to get it.

He started out with just little pranks, confetti in her locker and things like that. However, he never seemed be satisfied with the amount of attention she gave him from scolding him, so he resulted to bigger pranks. By the end of their eighth grade year, it was a normal thing for both teachers and students to see a girl with brown-almost-black hair and fire in her chocolate eyes chasing a brunette guy with mischievous blue eyes down the hallways, yelling murderous threats at him vigorously. As much as he enjoyed having all her attention on him when she chased her across the school, he knew it wasn't enough, because thoughts about _that girl_ continued to drift in his mind constantly, and distracting himself with the other girl was only blurring the lines between who was who.

* * *

**Poor Travis. Poor lovesick Travis.**

**Greetings from a place I won't name in case some of my awesome followers are stalkers! Of course, I don't know why anyone would bother stalking me... LOL**

**Anyhoooooo, thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review, follow or favorite! ^_^**

**Have a great summer and go outside to do something productive!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the summer break before he started high school and he decided to take some time to try to find _the girl_. It wouldn't be easy, considering the only thing he knew about her was that she had blackish hair and enjoyed, or used to enjoy, flowers as well as that song she sang. He had googled the lyrics dozens of times, but he couldn't seem to find out what she had been singing. He decided to start with the phonebook, despite it seeming like an extremely creepy and stalkerish thing to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. After spending half an hour flipping through an old Yellow Pages he found in the attic and realizing how it was useless, he gave up and decided to go take a walk to clear his mind and sort out his thoughts. He made his way to the walking trail near his backyard and strolled around aimlessly, taking glance at the time on his phone every once in a while to make sure he wasn't missing his mom's delicious cooking. As he walked deeper into the foresty area, he heard a faint voice in the distance. An extremely familiar voice. Singing an even more familiar song. It was _her._ After eight years, she had finally returned! He immediately began running toward the direction of the singing, not even caring as the branches and leaves whacked him in the arms and legs.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Don't go!" He wouldn't let her go this time. By the time he reached the same field, there was no one there. He ran over to the area where it looked like there had been a person standing there before. Flowers that had been recently picked were scattered over the ground, as if the person had dropped them and made a run for it. Probably when he had called for them to wait. That meant she was still nearby. He took off in a sprint, only to trip on a tree root and face plant on the floor. Thank God no one was around because that had been just plain embarrassing. As he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a glimpse of metal nearby. He walked over and picked it up. It was a locket; only instead of the usual cliché heart-shaped lockets like you saw in the movies, this locket was in the shape of a flower. He opened it, only to stare right into the face of _the girl._ She was smiling widely, a gap where one of her front teeth should have been. In the other half of the locket, there was a picture of a woman who looked like an older version of _the girl._ She was smiling as well, and face shined with natural beauty. He closed the locket, and noticed how the chain was broken. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, as if afraid someone else would see it, and made his way back to his house.

* * *

**Just a random question to throw out: Does anyone actually still use a phonebook? Or is Facebook the new thing to stalk people with?**

**Hiya german sausages, how's it going? I'm trying to figure out why I just called you guys sausages...**

**So I actually typed this awhile ago and forgot to post it sowwy. **

**It's the new school year and I'm already crowded with homework everyday! Anyone else feel my pain?**

**Thanks for reading and please review, fave, and follow. ^_^**

**Less than three, **

**PalmerPie**


	7. Chapter 7

He had spent all of his summer trying to figure out where the locket had come from, or more importantly whose it was, but no matter who he asked, no one seemed to know anything. He was completely stumped. Years later, _the girl_ just suddenly shows up then disappears again, forcing feelings he had spent years burying to rise up again. Along with that, he was prank-deprived from not having seen the girl for so long. By the time high school had started, he had barely finished his summer homework (he was a pretty decent student for someone who spent a lot of time in detention for pranks), and his mind was still occupied with questions and frustration over _the girl_. There had to be some lead, anything that could shed some light on the mysterious locket that no one seemed to know about. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person walking in front of him before he bumped into them.

"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry, I- you!"

He looked at who was in front of him, before grinning. "Katie-Kat! Long time no see."

"If only it had been longer." she muttered. "I can't believe I'm stuck in the same school as you again, Stoll."

He crossed his arms, new prank ideas flooding his mind. "You should consider yourself lucky. Not many people get the chance to breathe the air around me so often."

She waved a hand in front of her nose. "Those people should consider themselves fortunate. I can practically smell your stupid prank ideas coming off you."

"All for you Katie-dear, all for you."

"So, I see you guys are still bickering with each other as always. Katie did you accept that guy's invitation?" Her friend, and his brother's girlfriend asked as she walked up to them, holding hands with his brother. They had been together since middle school and practically acted like a married couple already.

He looked at the girl, an eyebrow raised. "Who's invitation?"

The girl surprised him by suddenly blushing and turning her head. "None of your business Stoll. Carly, I can't believe you just told him about it!"

"About what? What's going on?" his brother asked. The girl's friend's eyes lit up. "Didn't you guys hear? Katie was asked out by a guy over the summer!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yeah to be honest I cut it off there because I wasn't sure how I was going to make Travis react hehe...**

**School sure has tired me out! I take a nap after I come home nowadays!**

**What'd you think? This is my first time putting dialogue in this story and I was a little unsure about it but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, fave, and follow and I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


	8. Chapter 8

Suffice to say, he was a little out of it for the rest of the day. Whenever she wasn't in his class, his mind would always drift off, wondering if whoever had asked her out was in the same class as her, or if she had said yes. He was distracted the most of the day, and by the time he got home, he simply dropped his backpack by the door and collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Rough day?" his mom called from the kitchen. He could only grunt in response as his brother came through the door, and said, "Don't mind him, he's having girl problems."

"You like a girl? Who is it?" His mom's voice immediately became more energetic as her face showed up in his line of vision.

He groaned. "It's nothing, Mom. Connor's just being stupid."

"Am not!" his brother called from upstairs. "You're totally crushing on Gardener!"

"Gardener?" His mom asked, "Katie Gardener? Sweet girl, but her mother died when she was young, poor thing."

"Oh." was all he said. Her mother had died? Was that why she had been so angry at him the time he told her a 'Yo Mama' joke?

"Oh Connor look! He's spacing out just thinking about her!"

He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts, heat spreading across his cheeks. "I am not!"

His mom nodded, a grin spreading across her face. "Uh huh. Sure. My little boys are growing up!" she sang happily.

He and his brother groaned. Their mom could be so embarrassing sometimes.

As they head upstairs to their rooms, his brother spoke again. "It's true, you know. I saw the look on your face when Carly mentioned her getting asked out. Don't worry, Gardener hasn't said anything yet, so you still have a chance."

"I don't like her!" he exploded. "She's just fun to prank! Nothing else! Besides, I have…" his voice died out as he almost exposed the secret of _the girl_.

His brother raised an eyebrow at him, immediately catching onto his mistake. "Have who?"

Knowing his brother would've found out sooner or later, he told his brother the entire story about _the girl_ and his confusion between _her_ and the other girl, and even showed him the locket he had found over the summer.

After listening to everything, his brother merely looked at him, and said, "You're such a dense idiot."

* * *

**Sorry for the rather slow update! Life happens, school sucks, the usual.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please continue following, favoriting, and reviewing like the awesometastic people you are and if you want more Tratie, check out my other stories. I have a oneshot or two that could use some lovin'. ^_^**

**Less than three,**

**PalmerPie**


End file.
